pcmserverfandomcom-20200215-history
USSR v AuthRight
USSR v AuthRight is a war that began on January 31, 2020, between the large authoritarian factions of USSR and AuthRight. It ended with both faction leaders committing to restraining their more violent elements and with the transfer of AuthRight-held land in the AuthLeft quadrant being transferred back to USSR. Leadup to war Following the War on Christmas and associated later tensions, faction leaders WombRaider and Apersonthatwins signed a nonaggression pact to avoid any and all tensions. The two leaders maintained cordial relations throughout the server's lifetime, but even though Apersonthatwins had absolute power over AuthRight, WombRaider did not have similar power over USSR - USSR's DocWho had the power to declare war unilaterally, and was far more hawkish than WombRaider. Things continued to escalate following the arrival of Oct to the server, as well as BasedDept and the two wars surrounding them and the libertarians. While WombRaider was largely apathetic to BasedDept, going so far as to make an alliance with them briefly, DocWho was highly against BasedDept's raiding of those factions they were de jure allied with and Oct's murdering of the members of those factions. DocWho would often show up to AuthRight's base to mess with them and on several occasions to declare war and kill them in their land. This aggravated AuthRight substantially. Observing that Oct had led the BasedDept raiders to the Fagvine during their retaliation, DocWho decided that they had been extremely complicit and might as well have taken part in the war. DocWho murdered an AuthRight noob, MrPerogie several times at spawn, stating that anyone should expect to be killed at spawn. In response to this statement, 4 well-armed and armored AuthRights teleported to spawn. DocWho quickly ran to their library and launched crossbow bolts from there. In response, Apersonthatwins declared war. DocWho was forced out of the library and on the run, and eventually managed to elude his pursuers. Apersonthatwins presumed hostilities were over and that DocWho had abandoned his pursuits. He began to type into text chat but was attacked from behind. Not wanting to fight DocWho, and having no faith in his PvP abilities, he tried to escape but failed. It was at this point that Apersonthatwins, for lack of a better word, snapped - the pressures of leading AuthRight and DocWho's agitations in spite of the nonaggression pact had become too much to bear. He threatened DocWho that if he did not receive the items that he had taken immediately, there would be war featuring withers. When no response was heard in the next minute, he immediately declared a state of total war. AuthRight attack on USSR The war initiated with the spawning of a wither at spawn on AuthRight land, intended to destroy the entirity of spawn. The AuthRights did not know, however, that withers had to be led and would perform worse under high lag, and left it to its own devices. DocWho arrived after they left and led it to AuthRight land. His actions were prevented by Sirolano who successfully led the wither away. By this time the AuthRights had redeployed to USSR, and after claiming 2 chunks as a staging ground, deployed 9 withers to the area. DocWho immediately withdrew from the offensive against AuthRight. AuthRight offensives were highly hindered by two factors - the first being their lack of experience with Withers. Despite spawning 9 withers at USSR, the AuthRight team was unable to effectively bring them in, and DocWho was quite able to lead them out. The second factor hindering AuthRight offensives was DocWho's hit-and-run tactics - using his trident and nearby water, he would quickly escape whenever a fight was not going in his favor. He would also kill players that were facing away or preoccupied, such as when 2 withers were spawned targeting monsanto - An Authright fighter broke off to help them as an act of charity, but was killed by DocWho. AuthRight fighters were scattered and slowly picked off, until Oct was the last one remaining. Despite their reluctance and doubts about the war, Oct performed admirably, killing a wide variety of players from the air. The involvement of players from LibCenter and Syndicate was minimal. Still reeling from Based Department's retaliation, they were often killed by Oct. Their contributions consisted of killing those members that Doc had already killed and were without armor (these people were largely acting as wither guides or teleporters) and hurling middle school-tier insults at AuthRight players. It is due to the insignificant nature of this involvement that the conflict is deemed to be AuthRight vs USSR. Eventually, DocWho had to leave, and the AuthRights rallied to create a lavacast and to lead withers into the USSR underground. They succeeded in both regards, and caused a wide variety of damages to the internal USSR base, including the theft of the USSR's only Guse head. DocWho did return and kill this Wither, and offered peace terms to Apersonthatwins, consisting of the relinquishing of all his land in AuthLeft, an end to Oct's murdering of USSR's allies' members, and an end to any weapons sales to Based Department. In exchange, AuthRight would receive their weapons and armor back. Apersonthatwins refused to accept these terms, owing to his general enragement with DocWho's flippancy and provokations. Resolution Going into the late hours of January 31st, things looked bleak for the server. Negotiations between DocWho and APTW had ceased to progress. APTW had resolved to lavacast USSR in the middle of the night, accepting that this would likely lead to the end of the third world. This standoff continued until Wombraider joined the server, and agreed to add the removal of DocWho's war privileges to the deal, as well as the removal of terms surrounding the severing of ties with Based Department. Apersonthatwins accepted these conditions, and peace was restored. Wombraider would later change his mind after conducting a more thorough tour of the destruction, leading into the Reset Crisis.Category:Events